


Healthy Competition

by breeeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18 Year Old Characters, Banter, Chloe's Enthusiasm for Lingerie, Classroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Lots of sex basically, Making Out, Masturbating, Nudes, Phone Sex, Ridiculous Competitions, Snapchat, Strap-On, This is the trashiest/longest thing i've ever written, orgasm denail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: “Honestly, fuck Marinette Dupain-Cheng, because she didn’t just get to say something like that — while looking into the camera likethat— and successfully get the last word. No way in hell was Chloe going to let her get away with that.”Because only Chloe and Marinette would ever turn sex into a competition.





	Healthy Competition

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is 1000% self-indulgent trash, but it's smutty self-indulgent trash so i suppose that's a good thing for some people. besides the chlonette smut tag is embarrassingly empty
> 
> this is close to like 15k words bc i got very carried away but i hope you enjoy anyway :)

Chloe needed to remember to talk to her father about suing Snapchat.

This option to sync all of your contacts was the biggest scam in the entire universe. They really needed to warn consumers about the dangers of drunkenly adding everyone in your contacts on Snapchat when you’re at one of your father’s benefit parties because you’re bored, there’s no one there your age, and you need to feed your vanity somehow. So you decide to add _more_ people on Snapchat so they can appreciate your beauty and give you the attention that these old, gross donors won’t.

Hell, she’d refreshed her Facebook and Instagram feeds like eighteen times each, checked all of her texts, and even tried flirting with the bartender who was giving her a healthy supply of champagne (who, by the way, was depressingly straight and honestly where was the justice in the world?). Snapchat was her last resort and that stupid company didn’t _warn her_ about how easy it would be to humiliate herself by accidentally adding Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

That warning better not have been in the Terms of Service. Nobody ever read those things.

She found out about the fupar when she woke up the next morning — hungover, annoyed, and eyeliner smudged down to her cheek — and saw all of the people she added by phone number, half of whom she didn’t even know. She wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it, and decided to just go and remove all of the people who had the time to add her back between now and last night. But then she had a goddamn heart attack when she checked her stories and saw ‘ **Marinette D-C** ’ near the top of the list.

Chloe added _Marinette_ on _Snapchat_. And the underhanded little wench went and added her back.

“She’s fucking with me, Adrien,” Chloe muttered, flipping through Marinette’s uneventful snap story, mainly consisting of her complaining about homework, working in the bakery, going through her morning routine, and spotting a puppy on the short walk to school. “She is _actively_ fucking with me, and I’m gonna shove my foot up her ass.”

Adrien’s expression didn’t change as he calmly sat next to her, reviewing his maths textbook before class started. “Wow. Threatening bodily harm on others already? It’s not even noon.”

“You underestimate her, you always have,” Chloe warned. “Trust me. By tomorrow, she’s going to pull something off my story and vague about me on Twitter or roast me on Instagram because she knows that’s the kind of thing that will thoroughly piss me off.”

“Oh my God, it’s just Snapchat,” Adrien laughed. “You know how many old Tinder girlfriends and boyfriends I still have on Snapchat? It doesn’t mean anything. Marinette has practically all of her old classmates on there. You’re probably the last one she added.”

“Exactly! Why now? It’s our last year in lycée, she’s probably getting in all her petty bullshit while she can.”

Adrien turned to face her. “I put in a lot of effort into organizing and bearing witness to The Truce two years ago. You’re insulting all of my hard work.”

“That truce demanded that we cease from actively trying to ruin each other’s lives, and because I’m such a good person, I have upheld that truce out of respect for you. Nowhere did it say that we had to be nice to each other or anything.”

“Yeah, that much is obvious,” Adrien sighed. “You guys ran into each other at her bakery the other day and got into an hour long argument about _hair products_.”

“Adrien, you should only ever wash your hair twice a week and always rinse in cool to tepid water. Everyone knows that,” she insisted.

“Look, the only reason the two of you bicker so much is because of muscle memory. You were so used to mauling each other in collège. Now that you’re in the middle of a truce, you’re just itching to pick whatever kind of petty, stupid fight you can for old time’s sake. If you ask me, you should put all of that energy into a constructive outlet.”

“What does that mean?”

Adrien smirked. “Well, instead of bothering her, you could try to make amends and become friends with her. Or, you know….other things.”

Chlor narrowed her eyes. “What other things?”

Adrien smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you called me two days ago when you were drunk at your father’s benefit party complaining that the bartender rejected you and that you were too gay to be this alone — ”

“Will you _stop_ bringing that up, oh my God….”

“Perhaps Marinette would be more sympathetic.”

“Sympathetic?” Chloe echoed.

“You know she’s bi, right? And single?” he winked.

“She’s also a piece of shit, what’s your point?”

“Hey, whenever I see pretty girls that I think you’d like, I always send them your way. You’ve repeatedly requested this of me.”

“Marinette is a hard pass.”

“I don’t know,” Adrien said in a sing-song voice. “You added each other on Snapchat. Sounds like a romance in the making to me.”

“You just said adding people on Snapchat doesn’t mean anything!”

“I don’t recall that conversation. Now, shush. Class is starting.”

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Adrien while he took out all of his notes and ignored all of her glaring. Whatever. It didn’t matter. Chloe wasn’t a stranger to social media wars. If Marinette was going to challenge her to a battle, then Chloe was going to gather her expertly acquired arsenal of receipts and make that insufferable brat pay for it. No way was she going to let some amateur throw shade at her by stalking her on Snapchat of all things.

But, three weeks later, Chloe reluctantly admitted that maybe Adrien was right and Marinette really _didn’t_ take adding people on Snapchat that seriously because nothing had happened.

No callouts on Facebook, no vagueing in Instagram, no threads on Twitter, and every time Marinette and Chloe briefly ran into each other in the hallways in school, Marinette merely nodded at her and gave her a simple ‘good morning’ just like she did every other morning. No ulterior motives, and nothing fishy from what Chloe could tell. Which was….interesting.

Chloe wondered what it meant that she was actually kind of looking forward to Marinette trying to use this opportunity to mess with her, and was a little annoyed that it hadn’t actually happened the way she thought. But then she realized that admitting to that only proved Adrien’s point about her purposefully looking for fights for old time’s sake, and she refused to acknowledge that she actually _enjoyed_ anything that had to do with Marinette.

Like, fine. Okay. Her stories were maybe occasionally funny sometimes. And she took passable selfies. And provided that Chloe was sleep deprived, low on caffeine, and squinting at her screen, there were a couple of times where Marinette looked cute enough for Chloe to replay her stories _due to brief moments of weakness and that’s it!_  But all of that was whatever. If Marinette wasn’t going to treat this like a big deal, then Chloe wouldn’t be caught dead treating this like a big deal either. Besides, Chloe watched everyone’s stories. It’s not like Marinette was special or anything like that.

Things remained uneventful until one Saturday morning when Chloe had slept in abysmally late and decided to just spend the afternoon pampering herself instead of going out shopping. She was still in her pajamas, finishing the top coat to her toenails, when her cellphone buzzed with a notification.

 _Snapchat from_ **_Marinette D-C_ **

“What the hell,” Chloe muttered, scrutinizing her screen to make sure that she wasn’t seeing things. Marinette never snapped her directly. She watched Chloe’s stories, sure, but what in the world would that girl need to snap Chloe specifically for? Was Marinette really so extra that she’d wait three weeks before making a move towards humiliating Chloe? That was so typical. Deciding that it was best to nip this idiot in the bud, she opened the snap and prepared for the worst.

Instead, Chloe bit her lip and groaned.

It was a selfie, but this was _way_ different from the selfies Marinette slapped onto her stories. She looked like she was sitting on her sink and taking the selfie at a downward angle so that she was looking up into the camera and pouting prettily with lips covered in wine colored lipstick. Her hair was down and falling over her shoulders which made Chloe’s eyes drift down to the dark jeans and bright red bodysuit that she was wearing. It was particularly hard to ignore the low cut of the body suit and the way that Marinette’s breasts were pushed up high and accentuated thanks to the angle. She was winking at the camera, and Chloe finally managed to get it together long enough to read the caption.

[ _lol you’d want to bite off a piece of this if you could ;) xD_ ]

Jesus fucking Christ, Chloe was way too gay for this shit.

The snap disappeared before Chloe could take the time to properly react to the downright delicious view of Marinette’s lips and breasts and tiny waist and God just _everything_ in that picture.

Why in the hell would Marinette even send her that?   

More importantly how the hell was Chloe supposed to even react to this? She felt like she’d be a pretty shitty lesbian if she just ignored a selfie that good, even if the girl who sent it was a pain in Chloe’s ass. It was a crime to leave pretty girls hanging. It was just the principle of the thing.

Well. If Marinette wanted to play around, then Chloe was perfectly happy to play back.

She jumped over to her vanity and threw on some five-minute makeup before grabbing the one coral lipstick she owned that she knew would make her lips look absolutely bitable. She also slipped out of her tank top and old sweatpants and threw on one of the laciest nightgowns she owned that also happened to make her breasts look fantastic. When she was done, Chloe went back to her bed and settled against the pillows piled by her headboard. She fluffed her hair, bit her lip, and smirked into the camera as she took the picture.

[ _well i do very much enjoy biting things ;P_ ]

There, Chloe laughed as she stared at her phone waiting for a response. That oughta shut her up.

 **_Marinette D-C_ ** _is typing…._

Chloe raised a brow and stared at the lone notification on her screen. What on Earth was this girl trying to do and why was she apparently writing a novel in response to her picture?

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >FUC K  
>I MEASNT TO SEND YHAT TO ALYA  
>sorry i tapped the wrng name  
>shit

Oh, figures she would only send her sexy pictures by accident. Although now Chloe couldn’t help but wonder what kind of conversation Marinette was having with Alya to warrant a picture like that in return.

 **Chloe** **  
** >you dumbass  
>wtf are you doing sending shit like that to alya  
>little hanky panky before graduation?

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >hardly. we just joke around like that  
>didnt mean to send to you

Chloe hummed in thought and vaguely remembered Adrien’s assurances that Marinette was single.

 **Chloe** **  
** >well. i was having a dull morning. thanks for the little show.

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >what you liked it?

She could practically hear Marinette’s sarcasm just by reading the words she was typing. She could also see that maddening little smirk, that small dip of the head, and the way Marinette peered at you through her lashes when she was arguing with you and knew she was right. Then Chloe thought about Marinette doing all that while still wearing the outfit she was wearing in the picture and she decided that subtlety was for cowards.

 **Chloe** **  
** >wouldn’t have sent you a thank you gift if i didn’t <3

Marinette had started typing a response, stopped, started again, and then fell off for close to two minutes. Chloe snorted in laughter and laid out on her stomach, swinging her feet back and forth to help dry her nails. Nothing to say, apparently. The heart emoji might have been a bit much but Chloe wasn’t about to regret it if it meant that she finally had the last word for once.

She left her phone on her bed and kept doing her nails, pulling a base coat from her dresser to start on her fingernails. Judging by the continued silence, she assumed that Marinette had run out of things to say. It took close to five minutes for Chloe’s phone to buzz with another notification that Marinette had sent her another snapchat. Chloe was quick to go back into the app to check it out, but much to her surprise Marinette hadn’t sent a text. She’s snapchatted her another picture.

When Chloe finally opened it, Marinette looked like she was sitting at a desk in her bedroom, cradling her cheek in her hand and staring wistfully at the camera with a pleasant smile on her face.

[ _lucky me. that nightgown looked really sexy on you_ ]

Chloe blinked at the snap until it disappeared and promptly felt all the breath exit her body, leaving a warmth pulsing pleasantly in her chest.

Of course the flattery only lasted for a few seconds before Chloe realized that Marinette had successfully left her speechless and clueless on how she was even supposed to respond to something like that. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her phone hard enough for the plastic casing to start cracking.

And honestly, fuck Marinette Dupain-Cheng because she didn’t just get to say something like that — while looking into the camera like _that_ — and successfully get the last word.

No way in hell was Chloe going to let her get away with that.

* * *

 

So, admittedly, out of all the stupid little stunts that Chloe had expected Marinette to play with her after she stupidly added her on this stupid app, flirting with her was definitely one of the weirder options.

It was annoying because Chloe didn’t even think that was something Marinette would even go for. Chloe thought that pretending to flirt back with Marinette after she’d sent her that snap would be the perfect way to embarrass her, make her feel like an idiot for not being more careful about who she sent things to, and effectively shut down the conversation with a victory notch on Chloe’s belt. But of course the idiot had to go and screw everything up by having the balls to not only flirt with her _back_ , but do it so well that she shocked Chloe into a state of confusion that left her completely incapable of responding.

Impressive. Chloe would concede that victory to her. But there was no way she was going to let Marinette off that easy anymore. If Marinette was going to start volleying balls into her court, then Chloe was going to have to buck up and start volleying them right back.

Chloe got to school early and hung around in the courtyard, idly watching the doorway and waiting for Marinette to show up. When she finally did, Chloe carefully moved to lean against the banister of the stairs leading up the classrooms so that Marinette would easily be able to see her as she walked to her first lesson. Now usually when the two of them saw each other they kept their greetings curt but pleasant. This time, Marinette didn’t even say anything to Chloe when she passed her. She just gave her a very quick once over, winked at her, and walked right on up the stairs. Chloe stared up at her retreating figure and felt her nostrils flare.

That little fucking _brat_.

Chloe adjusted her bag and took the stairs two at a time until she caught up to Marinette in the middle of a very busy hallway filled with students. She didn’t even bother asking her for a moment of her time — just skipped right to linking her arm with Marinette’s and dragging her over to a less congested part of the hallway. Marinette didn’t seem to have any complaints and actually started laughing when Chloe pushed her against a wall and boxed her in by planting one of her hands on the wall above Marinette’s shoulder.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Chloe hissed.

Marinette shrugged innocently. “Trying to get to class on time for once. Early to bed early to wake makes a lady smart, pretty, and great.”

“You think you’re so clever don’t you?”

“I do, actually,” Marinette laughed. “You seem to, as well. What was it you sent me last night? That you do so enjoy _biting_ things? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Oh, please,” Chloe scoffed. “As if you weren’t totally drooling over that picture I sent you.”

“If anyone was drooling, it was you,” Marinette smirked. “Besides one itty bitty compliment and you get too flustered to respond. It’s kind of adorable that you can talk such a big game but still get so embarrassed by something like that. And I thought you were used to attention.”  

Chloe pointed a finger right in Marinette’s face, but the latter didn’t seem fazed by the intimidation tactic at all. “Listen, if you actually think that you’re going to win by getting the last word, you’ve got another thing coming. You know exactly how petty I can be.”

“So it’s like that now,” Marinette hummed.

“You started this.”

“I did nothing of the sort!” Marinette grinned. “You accidentally added me and I accidentally snapped you. You were the one who took that as a challenge.”

Chloe snorted. “Yeah. _Accidentally_.”

“Look, believe whatever you want. But if it’s a challenge you want, I’d be happy to indulge you. God knows it’ll be hilarious to beat you at your own game for once.”

“You mean _your_ own game.”

“Sure, Chloe. Whatever you say.” Marinette gently danced her fingers down the arm that Chloe was using to box her in against the wall before placing a teasing kiss on the inside of her wrist. “Can I go now, or are you going serenade me out of revenge?”

Chloe growled and dropped her arm. “You just wait, Dupain-Cheng. Enjoy the little lead you have while you can. I’m going to demolish you.”

Marinette walked down the hallway backwards and blew and exaggerated kiss in her direction. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Chloe let out a loud cross between a shriek and a growl that attracted the gazes of everyone in the hallway before she stomped off in the opposite direction. She was so freaking _aggravating!_ Where did she get off looking so smug? _Smug!_ Like Chloe wasn’t a master at playing these kinds of petty little games seeing as how she’s been _inventing them_ since her first year of collège. Marinette was taking her momentary lead and pretending like she was already awarded a little winner’s trophy that she was free to wave in front of Chloe’s face as proof of something. Like that was supposed to be impressive. If Marinette thought that Chloe wasn’t going to pull out all the stops and do whatever it took to smack that stupid self-satisfied smirk off her face, she had another thing coming.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Chloe mocked hatefully as she pulled out her cellphone and quickly made a phone call. “Yeah, I’ll give her something to look at alright.”

Chloe waited until the line at the other end picked up. “ _La Petite Coquette, this is Colette speaking. How may I help you?”_

“Yes, hi, I don’t know who you are, but I need you to make me an appointment for a fitting tomorrow afternoon sometime between four and six. It’s a dire emergency that needs to be addressed immediately and not a moment later.”

“ _O-Oh, uh. Well, you see we’re a very popular store as you may know. Most of our fitting appointments are booked until the end of the week. However, if you’d like to measure yourself and bring us your size, we’d be more than happy to — ”_

“Clearly you don’t know who I am,” Chloe laughed humbly. “This is Chloe Bourgeois, André Bourgeois’s daugher. You know? The daughter of the Mayor? See? I’m VIP. What’s more, I’m a VIP who’s severely ticked off at the moment and reigning in God-like levels of patience to prevent herself from chewing you out over the phone for not having an appointment ready for me when I’ve spent hundreds of euros in your store. So I would very much like to schedule a fitting for tomorrow between four and five, and if I don’t get it I swear on my Louboutin collection I’m going to raise hell.”

There was some frantic shuffling happening on the other end of the line followed by the stammering of the store employee. “ _Y-Y-Yes of course, mademoiselle. R-Right away, so sorry for the delay. Ummm….I can probably move things around and get you something. Ah. Yes yes! Here! Tomorrow at four thirty does that work for you?”_

Chloe smirked as she calmly observed her nails. “Thank you, that’s all I wanted to hear. And I hope for your sake that you’re well stocked tomorrow. I’m going to need nothing but the best.”

* * *

 

Little known fact: Chloe was a damn _beast_ when it came to selfies — especially when those selfies involved minimal to no clothing.

When you spent the better half of your lesbian years flirting with girls on dating apps and enticing them over to your hotel room for some _very_ pleasurable recreational activities while your father was away, you tended to pick up rather decent methods of persuasion. One of them being laying yourself out on silk sheets dressed in nothing but see-through negligees and taking pictures of yourself stretched out in the poses you were practically begging the other person to stretch you out into. So far Chloe had nothing but raving reviews and a decent collection of satisfied customers, which meant that Marinette wasn’t going to know what hit her.

Sure the hasty Brazilian wax and lingerie shopping spree cost her a pretty penny — and she’d have to figure out a way to justify all of those credit card charges to her father later — but it was about to be so worth it. Rule number one of knowing Chloe Bourgeois is to never ever underestimate Chloe Bourgeois.

Chloe pulled her ponytail out and sat on the stool in front of her vanity as she pulled out her phone. She adjusted the black, silk robe she was wearing, cradled her chin in her hand, and stared unamused into the camera while she snapped a quick picture that she sent off to Marinette.

[ _i’ve got a bone to pick with you_ ]

She took the time to do her makeup and get her hair sitting just right before Marinette texted her a response.

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >can u do ur picking later?  
>dinner w/ parents

 **Chloe** **  
** >oh im sorry suddenly your little competition is inconvenient for you?

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >grow up  
>trying to eat in peace

“Kill joy,” Chloe muttered. Although, if Marinette was having dinner with her parents, that meant she probably wasn’t in any position to properly react to what Chloe sent or send responses of her own.

Chloe giggled and untied the sash of her robe. Oh, this was about to get very fun.

She gently parted the fabric until the dark blue balconette bra she was wearing was showing, expensive lace designs the only thing preventing it from being entirely see-through. Chloe dragged a nail over the curve of her breast and gently parted her lips as she lined up the camera and took a few shots before she got one that she really liked. She couldn’t stop the excited laughter bubbling up as she typed out a caption and sent it off.

[ _shame. i’m looking really delicious tonight ;)_ ]

Marinette took her time opening the snap, but her response back to Chloe was practically immediate.

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >dont u fucking dare

 **Chloe** **  
** >too late

Chloe opened up the rest of her robe and spread her legs open, aiming her camera to try and get a good shot of the underwear she was wearing. It took her over an hour of going through _La Petite Coquette’s_ stock to find this pretty number but she was so glad she did. It was a low-rise g-string made entirely of thin, fluttery blue lace and two ribbons tying the underwear in place by her hips. If she tilted her hips forward towards the camera, she could just see the pink of her lips showing through the see-through lace without offering a sight that was too lewd. She dipped a finger just underneath the hem of her underwear and pushed her breasts towards the camera before she took a decent shot on the first try.

[ _dare me or double dare me?_ ]

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >im going to kill you

Admittedly, the threat would have had more weight had Marinette not practically raced to open up that snap again. But now all Chloe could imagine was Marinette surreptitiously watching her snaps under the kitchen table, trying to school her face so that her parents wouldn’t be able to see what sort of dirty things Chloe had in store to send to her. Poor Marinette couldn’t fight back which meant that this was the perfect time for Chloe to pull out the really big guns and gloat about it at school the next morning when Marinette would inevitably be unable to look her in the face.

Chloe kept her pose the same, but decided to slip off her left bra strap and grab her left breast tightly, gently slipping the cup down until it showed just the barest hints of her pink areola underneath. She bit her lip roughly and spread her legs as wide as they would go and took a few more pictures before sending one to Marinette with another caption.

[ _yes~ please come here and wreck me <3 _]

After she sent it, Marinette opened it right away but remained pretty much silent — no texts and no notifications that she was typing a response. Chloe wondered if she’d finally gone far enough and left her completely incapable of a response. But then, Chloe’s phone buzzed with another notification.

 **_Marinette D-C_ ** _has replayed your snap!_

Okay. Chloe had to admit. That was just a little bit of a turn on.

She barely had enough time to enjoy the small victory before her entire screen was lighting up with a notification that Marinette was trying to call her through the voice call option on Snapchat. Chloe raised her brow and grinned with all her teeth. What was she trying to accomplish now? She opened her door to check and make sure that the lights to the suite were still off and her father was still gone before she locked it, leaned against it, and answered the call. “This is Chloe.”

“You’re such an asshole!” Marinette hissed into the phone. “While I was with my parents? Really?”

“I don’t recall you telling me to stop. Besides, you seemed to be enjoying them. You don’t have to keep replaying my snaps darling, if you want more pictures all you have to do is ask.” She walked back over to her vanity and finished taking off her robe. She turned to her full length mirror along the wall and posed for a full body shot while she kept talking. “Trust me. I’m really good at taking them.”

“Yeah, well you have horrible timing,” Marinette snapped.

“On the contrary, _Marinette_ , I think I have excellent timing.” She quickly sent the photo through the chatting client and laughed when she heard Marinette curse under her breath when she received it. “I’m home alone and wanted to test out my new lingerie. You like it?”

“Testing out your new lingerie my ass, you just want to see if I’ll humor you and step up the game.”

“And will you?” Chloe asked, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. She turned her back to the mirror and aimed the camera over her shoulder so that Marinette could get a good picture of the reflection of the loose straps. “Because the longer you stay on the phone with me the more I’m going to start taking off.” She sent the picture to Marinette again and heard shifting happening on the other end of the line.

“Cut it out,” Marinette said without any of the bite that Chloe was expecting.

“Aw, why? Don’t you want to see what I look like without all this pesky lace on? I mean as gorgeous as this stuff is, everything underneath it is much better to look at.”

She heard a dull banging noise like Marinette had just knocked her head against a door. “Please. My parents are right downstairs.”

Chloe chuckled, her voice dropping into something deeper and breathier. “Did you sneak up to your room so you could talk to me?”

Marinette practically _groaned_ right into the phone and the noise hit Chloe straight in her her lower stomach and made her start to feel a little warmer than she had before. “Shut up.”

This might’ve been going too far. No, it definitely would’ve been going too far, especially compared to the rather tame pictures that Marinette had sent her yesterday. But Marinette wasn’t stopping her and she sounded like she didn’t particularly mind the way this conversation was going despite how much she was trying to deny it. Chloe certainly had no qualms about pushing the boundaries, and more than anything she was insanely curious to see what Marinette would do. Chloe cleared her throat and let her bra drop down to the floor. “Are you liking this, Marinette?”

“God, stop talking like that,” she begged.

“Talking like what?” Chloe laughed. She used her arm to cover the front of her chest and aimed the camera at her side, leaving a delicious side view of one of her breasts. She flipped her head and arched her back so that her hair was cascading down her back and tickling the slope of her ass before she took three quick pictures and sent them all to Marinette. “We’re just having a conversation you and I. And you said I looked so sexy the other night that I figured you’d appreciate some pictures while we’re at it.”

The pictures went through and Chloe heard another breathy sigh leave Marinette’s lips. She started sucking on the knuckles of one of her fingers and spoke softly. “What’s going on over there? You sound a little frustrated.”

“Me?” Marinette asked casually. “Trying to get back at you for so rudely interrupting my dinner.”

“You ran up those stairs all by yourself, darling,” Chloe replied, idly sliding her fingers up and down her bare stomach. “That’s hardly my fault.”

“No. But this is.”

Marinette sent a picture through the chatting client and Chloe felt like she wanted to die.

The lighting was bright and the tiled floor made Chloe think that Marinette was probably sitting on the floor of her bathroom. But she was more distracted by the fact that Marinette’s knees were wide open, her hand was underneath her skirt, and it looked to be rubbing the front of her underwear. Chloe licked her lips at the sight and let out a quiet moan when she heard Marinette sigh out shakily and hum softly into the phone.

Holy shit.

“Are you touching yourself?” Chloe asked in awe.

Marinette chuckled. “What? Did you think that you’d send pictures like that and I’d just blush behind my hands and not do anything back?” She moaned into the phone and sent another picture with her hand inside of her underwear — cute, baby blue, cotton panties that were thin enough to allow Chloe to see the shadow of her hand probably working herself right now.

Chloe dipped her own hand in her underwear and slid a finger through her lips and found that she was already getting wet. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to trace her fingers through all the wetness for a few seconds before she held herself back and removed her hand. “Did you think you could do this to get back at me and not expect me to keep you company?”

“W-What?” Marinette mumbled.

Chloe climbed into her bed, settled back against the headboard, and started rubbing the palm her of her hand up and down her underwear, sighing at the feeling. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Holy fuck,” Marinette whimpered. “You’re not serious….”

“I’m deadly serious.”

Marinette stayed quiet on the phone for a while as if she was debating whether or not she wanted to go this far, but she swallowed and answered, “We gotta make this quick. I can maybe stay upstairs for ten more minutes before I have to go back and finish eating.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that,” Chloe assured. “Doesn’t take much to get me to come.”

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Marinette sighed out, a broken moan tacked on at the end.

“Tell me what you’re doing,” Chloe repeated, her hand moving more insistently over her underwear.

“I’m,” Marinette choked out. “I’m rubbing myself.”

Chloe slipped her hand inside and let her finger pass back and forth over her clit. She groaned and pressed the phone tightly to her ear. “How are you doing it?”

“C-Circles,” Marinette responded. “I’m doing it slow.”

Chloe followed her instructions and circled her clit slowly as well, feeling her toes curl into the sheets as she leaned her head against the headboard. “How wet are you?”

Marinette gasped, “Really wet. I’m soaking my underwear.”

Chloe pinched her phone in between her cheek and her shoulder, gripping her thigh with her free hand and speeding up her fingers that were working her clit and starting to make her lose control over all the sounds she was making. God this was a stupid idea. A stupid, idiotic, brilliant, wonderful idea, and she already knew that it was going to be impossible to remove the memory of Marinette’s sweet little noises sounding right next to her ear. She hadn’t had phone sex in ages and she was beginning to remember why she loved it so much.

“Do you use your fingers when you touch yourself, darling?” she asked patiently.

Marinette was panting. “Yes.”

“How many?”

“As many as I can fit. As many as I need.”

Good _God_.

Chloe let one of her fingers circle around her entrance and rolled her hips up into the touch. “I want you to take one and circle your hole, you think you can do that for me?”

“Mmhm,” Marinette whimpered.

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to will her body to calm down long enough to prevent her from ending things too quickly. Marinette’s bathroom must have been soundproof or really far away from her dining room, because she wasn’t shutting up and was making sure to pour every single thing she was feeling into her voice. It was making Chloe’s thighs shake and her heart beat out of her chest. “Does it feel good?” she forced out.

She could hear the smile in Marinette’s voice. “Good. I really want to put a finger in. You wanna put one in with me?”

“Slowly,” Chloe urged her. “I want you to feel every inch of it as it goes inside of you.”

“I can’t do it that slow,” Marinette said. “I need to do it quick, I need it right now.”

“Trust me,” Chloe chuckled. “I’ll get you down to your parents in time. Do just one really slow, and fuck yourself slow.”

Marinette huffed out in frustration but did as she was told, moaning sharply at what had to have been her finally pushing her finger into herself. Chloe followed her lead and knew the moment her finger was completely inside of her that the stretch wasn’t enough. She wasn’t a fan of taking things slow herself, usually taking time to herself to fuck herself quick and hard and get in as many orgasms as she could before she was crying, over-sensitive, and sated. But Chloe didn’t forget that this wasn’t just about the two of them enjoying themselves — this was about shoving it in Marinette’s face. This definitely wasn’t how she expected the evening to go down, but Chloe was an expert at taking advantage of any situation.

“I’m gonna help you come nice and hard, darling, don’t you worry,” Chloe assured, smiling when she heard Marinette moan at the sound of the pet name she kept using. She’d have to remember that for future reference. “It’s not enough, right? You need more right?”

“Yes,” Marinette said. “Yes, yes, I need another one, _please_.”

“Oh, you’re begging me now?” Chloe sighed. “That’s cute, Marinette. You wanna put in two fingers for me? But don’t you dare speed up. Keep it just like you’re doing it.”

“F-Fuck me,” Marinette muttered.

“Tell me what you’re doing,” Chloe urged, slipping in two fingers and curling them up against her upper walls.

“I’m moving them real slow,” Marinette muttered. “I-I’m….opening my fingers really wide….so I can stretch myself out. Oh _God_ I’m fucking dripping. Listen….” And suddenly the phone was moving so that Chloe could hear, loud and clear, the wet, slick sounds of Marinette’s fingers moving in and out of her. That right there had Chloe whining into the phone and stretching her own fingers open to ease the aching in between her legs that was begging her to finish this quickly.

“You like it when you feel nice and stretched out?”

“ _Yes,_ ” she hissed. “Yes, I like it, I like it.”

“You wanna feel more?” Chloe asked her sweetly. “You wanna fuck yourself for me, darling?”

“Yes! Yes, let me do it, let me fucking do it.”

Chloe took the hand that had been stroking and gripping at her inner thigh this entire time and moved it so that it was hovering over her clit. “I want you to rub your clit while you fuck yourself, okay? And I want you to do it nice and hard. As hard and as quick as you can. I know you can do it. You ready?”

“Uh huh,” Marinette nodded. “I’m ready.”

And then, everything that had been building up between the two of them suddenly snapped into a frenzy of frantic fingering and hurried stroking, and Chloe didn’t even bother pretending to be composed about it. She slid down from her position on the headboard until she was on her back, moaning into the phone that she let drop onto her pillow. Except everything just felt better with Marinette groaning, moaning, and sobbing in her ear, and Chloe had a brief, guilty thought where she wished that she could just have Marinette underneath her making all of these noises. Because despite how damn infuriating this was, she was _beautifully_ sexy coming undone at the other end of the phone all over some pictures that Chloe had sent her. She was an easy thing to rile up and Chloe wanted to push that as far as it could possibly go. Marinette seemed like one of those girls Chloe wanted to spend an entire afternoon on, just reducing them to a quivering satisfied mess while Chloe kneeled above her, licked her lips, and admired it for as long as she cared to.

Just that imagery had Chloe arching her back off the bed and speaking into the phone in a moment of weakness. “Fuck, Marinette, you sound gorgeous,” she breathed out. “So gorgeous.”

Marinette sounded like she started laughing at the compliment, but then tapered off into moans that were becoming more high pitched and sounding more desperate. Her phone didn’t need to be next to her fingers anymore for Chloe to hear them vigorously moving in and out of her, and based on how broken the words spilling out of her mouth sounded, she was getting extremely close to an orgasm. Which meant that it was finally time for Chloe’s finishing blow. “You almost there, darling?”

“Yes,” Marinette keened, her voice echoing off the walls of her bathroom. “Oh, I’m so close.”

“Good,” Chloe soothed, her own voice sounding labored as she tried to hold off her orgasm until the right moment. “I just want you to do one more thing for me.”

“What is it?”

Chloe smirked, paused her fingers, and put her mouth right next to the phone. “ _Suffer._ ”

With that, she ended the voice call, rolled over onto her knees with her face pressed against the pillow, and kept her fingers moving inside of her until she was screaming into the fabric and feeling her hips thrust against her comforter on their own accord for more stimulation. Chloe felt a moan get punched out of her every time her walls convulsed around her fingers, and her knuckles were brushing up against the drenched lace of the underwear she never took off. When she’d finally come down from her high, she started laughing and spared a glance at her cellphone, not seeing a single notification from Marinette.

Chloe smirked as she slipped her underwear off and wiped her fingers off with them. “There, you cocky little brat,” she muttered. “Let’s see you top that.”

* * *

 

Chloe and Sabrina were spending their free block in the library trying to catch up on all of the assignments they had due tomorrow when Adrien suddenly came sprinting into the library, almost running into a bookshelf and knocking it over as he rushed over to their study table and leaned in close to both of them. “Chloe I screwed up and I’m sorry!”

The librarian was glaring at him from the front desk, so Chloe grabbed Adrien’s collar and yanked him closer so that she could whisper in between them. “What did you do?”

“Okay, so I was hanging out with Marinette this morning because she looked like she was in a bad mood and I was trying to cheer her up.”

Sabrina frowned and stared at Chloe. “Yeah, I wonder why….”

Chloe nudged Sabrina and nodded for Adrien to continue. “Okay, so what’s your point?”

“She was being sneaky!” Adrien hissed. “I forgot that Marinette’s sneaky! She was asking where you were because she said she needed to ask you for homework so I said, oh yeah Chloe’s studying in the library. But then I remembered that you guys don’t have any classes together, and it was too late because she got this really scary look on her face and started saying something about killing you after she went to her locker.”

Chloe raised a brow. “So you’re here….to warn me?”

“Okay, so maybe I should emphasize the fact that she looked _really_ scary after I told her where you were.”

Chloe scoffed and turned back to her homework. “Let her find me. She needs an attitude adjustment anyway.”

Adrien turned to Sabrina in confusion who sighed and filled in the blanks. “They’re stuck in this really ridiculous competition with each other and for the sake of sparing you the embarrassment, I’m not telling you what this competition entails. Suffice it to say it’s gotten a little ridiculous at this point, and if Marinette really is coming here to kill her, I’m not protecting her.”

“It’s not ridiculous,” Chloe corrected. “It’s a matter of pride and respect.”

Adrien lifted a hand. “Just so I’m understanding this right, we’re deciding to _not_ worry about the fact that Marinette is coming to hurt you? Because, I’ll telling you guys, you didn’t see her face.”

Chloe smirked. “Oh, I’d love to see her try.”

As if on cue, the door to the library slammed open and a furious Marinette spun around to the line of study tables along the wall and immediately pointed out Chloe from the crowd of students. “ _You!_ ”

Adrien winced and ducked behind Sabrina’s chair. “Oh, man, this isn’t good.”

“Why hello Marinette,” Chloe greeted pleasantly. “What brings you he — hey! Ow, ow, ow! You fucking maniac! Let go of me!”

Marinette had Chloe’s arm in a death grip as she pulled her out of her chair and dragged her towards the exit. “Thank you Adrien,” she called over her shoulder sweetly. “Chloe and I are just going to have a little chat.”

“You are going to bruise my arm you idiot, let me _go!_ ”

Adrien turned to Sabrina worriedly. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me what this is about?”

Sabrina turned back to her work. “I’m sure. Let the two of them figure it out. They’ll be fine.”

Marinette had dragged the two of them towards the other side of the building, her nails angrily digging into Chloe’s arm the entire time despite Chloe’s rather loud protests demanding her to let up so that they could talk about this like civilized people. But Marinette ignored her until she checked the doorknob to an empty music room and pulled the two of them inside. She glanced at the schedule posted on the door to make sure no one would be there for the rest of the period before she locked the door and turned to face Chloe with a look of rage on her face. “What the _fuck_ was that last night?”

Chloe smirked, leaned against the teacher’s desk behind her, and cocked her head to the side. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, you blue balling wench,” Marinette snapped. “Hanging up on me? Are you kidding me right now?”

“Aw, is baby girl upset because she had to come all by herself in the bathroom alone?” Chloe teased, pouting her bottom lip. “Serves you right.”

Marinette let out a short laugh, a small smile curling at the corner of her mouth. “Alright. Fine. I’ll concede that one to you. But let’s not pretend that you weren’t turned on and moaning the entire time you were supposedly ‘serving me right.’”

“That’s where you’re wrong, darling,” Chloe pointed out. “Doesn’t take much effort to fake your moaning over the phone. The only one who was turned on last night was you.”

“Bullshit,” Marinette smirked, walking closer to Chloe. “See we can keep playing this game for as long as you’d like because I’m big enough to admit that I happen to enjoy it. But I am not going to sit here and listen to you tell me that this was all a ploy to humiliate me. Whatever we did last night, you liked it.”

“I liked it because I was getting the upper hand.”

Marinette shook her head. “No. You liked it because the thought of me masturbating to pictures of you in lingerie got you so hot and bothered you couldn’t resist getting yourself off to the sound of my voice. Doesn’t matter that you decided to be a jerk about it and hang up at the end. Leading up to that? You were totally losing it.”

“You’re senile,” Chloe spat, leaning her face closer to Marinette’s. “I didn’t feel a thing.”

“I don’t believe you,” Marinette chuckled. “No one would start a game like this if they weren’t at least a little bit interested.”

“I’m not interested,” Chloe said sternly.

“And I think you’re a liar.”

“What are you going to do?” Chloe demanded. “Interrogate me until I confess? Pretty big waste of your time.”

“There’s no need to interrogate you,” Marinette shrugged. “There’s a very easy way to prove this.”

“And what’s that?”

Marinette answered by kissing her.

She grabbed both of her cheeks and didn’t waste time with trying to ease Chloe into anything. It was hard and insistent, and she was already tracing her tongue across Chloe’s bottom lip to try and get her to open her mouth. Chloe stubbornly refused to respond to the kiss no matter how much she enjoyed the feeling of having Marinette pressed this close to her. This was not the time or the place to go and start admitting defeat to the girl she was still trying to humiliate for reasons she wasn’t quite clear on herself. It wasn’t until Marinette had caught her bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled — a dangerous weakness of Chloe’s and she couldn’t believe that Marinette had guessed that so quickly — that Chloe melted under the kiss and moaned out at the feeling, giving Marinette an opening to slip her tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

It hadn’t even been twenty seconds and Chloe already knew she was screwed. Marinette was dragging her nails up Chloe’s thigh and under her skirt while her other hand was tangled in her hair and tipping her head so that Marinette could kiss her properly. And _God_ , it was a good kiss. Maybe it was because Chloe was just really desperate since finding other girls who wanted to kiss you back was harder than it seemed, but Chloe was quickly losing interest in figuring out the why the longer Marinette’s spent palming her ass and massing her fingertips against Chloe’s scalp. All Chloe had time for was grabbing Marinette’s waist and pulling her closer so that their chests were pressed together, letting Chloe feel every single ragged inhale and exhale Marinette made whenever their lips separated for a few precious seconds.

With strength that Chloe had no idea Marinette possessed, Marinette brought both of her hands onto Chloe’s ass and lifted her up onto the desk so that she was sitting on top of it. She shoved her backwards so that Chloe was crawling back to sit in the middle of the desk, pushing over staplers, cups of pencils, and table calendars aside as she went. Marinette pushed her down flat on the desk and straddled her hips before she started kissing her again, this time rolling her hips into Chloe’s and laughing when she gasped out.

“You like that?” Marinette laughed, moving her kisses down Chloe’s neck, biting and sucking at her skin hard enough so that Chloe would have a _very_ hard time explaining to her friends what she’d been up to during her free period and with who. But it left Chloe squirming and groaning so much that she decided she’d deal with that later. She canted her hips up as an answer to Marinette and yanked on the hem of her skirt to silently ask her not to stop.

Marinette seemed to have gotten the hint, because she flipped both of their skirts up and grinded down against Chloe again so that only their underwear was separating each other. Chloe let her knees drop open so that Marinette could get a better angle and move right against Chloe’s clit, making the girl cry out to the ceiling, wrap her legs around Marinette’s waist, and keep pulling her down while she fucked her into the desk.

“Let me tell you something,” Marinette muttered into Chloe’s ear as she dipped her hand down the front of Chloe’s underwear and immediately started circling her wetness around her clit. “No one — and I mean _no one_ — sends someone else nudes and listens to them fuck themselves over the phone as part of a joke.” She moved her fingers faster and Chloe brought a hand up over her head to grip at the edge of the desk behind her, grinding against Marinette’s hand. “I know what _my_ motive is in getting involved in this. You might want to figure out what yours is.”

Every time Chloe’s moans started to get louder and sharper, Marinette would move her fingers away and start leisurely sliding her fingers up and down her folders and around her entrance before coming back up to rub at her hood and rile her back up. Chloe was losing track of how long Marinette had kept that up, but it felt like half the period had come and gone by the time Marinette decided to give Chloe a break and slide two of her fingers inside of her at once. Almost as if out of revenge, Chloe felt Marinette fingering her the same way Chloe had told her to last night — fingers spread wide to stretch her out before moving them quickly without any time for adjustment. Marinette was curling them up and hitting a spot that was making Chloe moan into her arm to try and keep the noise down while Marinette lifted her shirt, rolled up one cup of her bra, and licked and kissed across her breast, laughing at Chloe’s squirming.

Suddenly, everything started to feel too intense. There were Marinette’s fingers moving inside of her, Marinette’s nails dragging up and down Chloe’s side, Marinette’s mouth closing over her nipple and leaving hickeys on the curve of her breast, and it was all so overwhelming that Chloe didn’t know what she was supposed to do with her hands, didn’t know if she was supposed to be moaning, screaming, asking Marinette to stop, or telling her to go faster. About the only thing she managed to do was to reach down, grab the hair on the back of Marinette’s head, and bring her back up to a kiss made difficult by the fact that Chloe couldn’t keep their lips locked long before she was sighing and moaning into Marinette’s mouth.

“Keep going please,” Chloe begged her, lining up their foreheads so that Chloe could stare into her eyes.

“You’re getting tight,” Marinette laughed. “You almost there?”

Chloe moaned and nodded her head frantically, smacking her other hand down on the table and gnawing through her lips. “Yes,” she hissed out. “Yes, yes, _God_ …. _!_ ”

And then….everything stopped.

As if a pause button had just been pushed, Marinette broke their kiss and kept her lips hovering centimeters away from Chloe’s. She took a moment to drink up Chloe’s confusion before she smirked and she sat back on her ankles, slowly slipping her fingers out, and leaving Chloe to growl in anger and lift herself up on her elbows. For a moment, she thought this was Marinette trying to be annoying and edge her until the next period came along, but Marinette didn’t look like she was about to finish anything.

“What the fuck?” she demanded. She’d been right there. Five more seconds and that would’ve been the best orgasm she’d had a damn long time.

But Marinette merely shrugged as she climbed down from the desk, lowered her skirt, and put the two fingers that had just been inside of Chloe into her mouth so that she could suck them clean. “What was it you asked me to do for you before you hung up? Suffer, was it?”

Chloe gritted her teeth and gripped the edges of the desk hard enough to make her knuckles turn white. “You little bitch….”

“Call me whatever you want, but consider this payback for leaving me to finish myself off alone yesterday,” Marinette told her. “Besides, it looks like you need time to fix that skirt….and your shirt….and cover all of those bruises on your neck. .”

Chloe yanked down her skirt and tried unsuccessfully to lift the collar of her shirt and readjust her disheveled hair to try and hide all evidence of their brief romp currently tattooed all over her skin. “You are so dead, Dupain-Cheng. Seriously. Totally dead.”  

“Do you mind if I give you a piece of advice?” Marinette chuckled as she reached behind her to unlock the door to the classroom and slip back out into the hallway. “Instead of threatening me, why don’t you just ask me to sleep with you? I promise you’ll like the answer you’ll get.”

* * *

 

Chloe went home that day and made a pros and cons list.

 **Pros of Sleeping with Marinette** **  
**-It would feel absolutely amazing  
-Marinette is really pretty  
-Marinette is really _good_  
-It would give her an excuse to show off the rest of the lingerie she bought  
-She was attention starved and could really use a semi-consistent hook up

 **Cons of Sleeping with Marinette** **  
**-She’d have to admit that she actually _wanted_ to sleep with Marinette  
-She’d lose whatever stupid competition they’d fallen into

Chloe tapped her pen against that last con. This whole mess started off as some weird attempt on both of their parts to embarrass and show up the other one through flirting of all things. Admittedly a rather strange choice for a competition between two people who didn’t like each other, but considering the conundrum Chloe was in right now, she supposed it made perfect sense that the two of them decided to go that route. She really hadn’t thought about what winning or losing would look like when they started doing this.

She supposed winning would be Chloe walking away with the knowledge that Marinette was completely helpless to her charm while remaining completely unaffected herself. Except, by that logic, they both lost already. Marinette practically came over the phone to the sound of Chloe’s voice and Chloe had screamed out every God she knew while Marinette fucked her on the teacher’s desk in an empty classroom.

Plus Chloe couldn’t even count her “win” as a win because she’d been right there getting herself off over the phone with Marinette anyway. And if she had to guess, Marinette’s “win” probably wasn’t a win either for the same reasons.

Neither of them won this little contest because they were both attracted to each other anyway, so there was nothing to prove.

Okay. So there was only one con. Against five pros. And honestly, was refusing to admit that she wanted to sleep with Marinette better than _actually sleeping with Marinette?_ Because she kinda did want to sleep with Marinette. Like really badly.

Well. She supposed that was her answer.

It took about four days of waiting for a night when her father would be out late at a dinner with other politicians and leave her alone by herself. When that night finally came, she slipped her butler a hefty tip so that he could have the rest of the evening home with his family and hoped that Marinette would answer her damn phone so that she wouldn’t look like an idiot.

 **Chloe** **  
** >so hypothetically speaking what if i said i wanted to have sex with you?

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >hypothetically speaking i would ask where the sudden decision came about

 **Chloe** **  
** > ….possibly through the help of a pros and cons list

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >lol seriously?  
>wasnt expecting that as an answer

 **Chloe** **  
** >SHUT UP  
>im bearing my soul over here and im being ridiculed. unbelievable

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >oh of course silly me my apologies ;)  
>well if you were hypothetically inviting me over to your house i would hypothetically say yes  
>i’ll tell my mom im sleeping over at alyas or something

 **Chloe** **  
** >would you hypothetically be able to come in an hour?  
>my house is hypothetically empty

 **Marinette D-C** **  
** >how convenient :P  
>let me get dressed

By the time Chloe called down to the doorman to let him know that she would be expecting a guest, she looked down at the day clothes she was still wearing and at the disarray that was her room and actually started to get _nervous_. Which was definitely a new emotion when it came to Marinette, but then again this whole inviting Marinette over for a hook-up was a brand new scenario for her, so she supposed it made sense to just roll with it. The hour gave Chloe just enough time to shower, clean her room, throw on new sheets, agonize over what underwear to wear, and check to make sure her toys were charged and loaded with fresh batteries.

You know. Just in case. Never hurts to be prepared. Or hopeful.

She was staring at herself in the mirror wondering if she looked better with her hair thrown over her left shoulder or her right shoulder when the buzzer to her suite started ringing along with four knocks that most definitely had to have been Marinette. Chloe grabbed a robe from her closet and pulled it on right before she flung the door open to find Marinette leaning against the door frame, in the middle of sending a text. She laughed and held up her phone. “Was gonna ask you to come open the door but I guess you were listening out for me.”

“Oh shut up, I just happened to hear you because no one’s here,” Chloe huffed, turning on her heel and waving Marinette into the apartment. “Now normally I’d serve you some wine, maybe put on some music, stare into your eyes, and lure you into my bed. But I only do that with girls I actually like, so….” She shrugged helplessly. “Guess you’re out of luck.”

“Gee thanks,” Marinette mocked, throwing her jacket on one of the couches and following Chloe to the back of the apartment. “So since I’m _so horrible_ what kind of special treatment do I get?”

Chloe dramatically threw open the doors to her bedroom and kept her back to Marinette. “Nothing but my scorn!” she announced. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that stunt earlier this week. Give me one good reason why I should spoil you.”

“You were the one who invited me over! Besides, you have to admit that as infuriating as I am, I’m still very talented.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and laid out across her bed, propping her head up with her hand. “Please, as if I’m not just as talented.”

“Respectfully, I have no hands on evidence of this,” Marinette said. She leaned back against the bedroom doors until they shut behind her. “Phone sex barely counts.”

“How dare you,” Chloe replied. “You were begging me over the phone!”

Marinette winced. “Sorry. Unless you get your hands on me, my statement still stands.”

“Well until you finished what you started, I’m not putting my hands on you.”

Marinette clicked her tongue against her teeth in thought. “I see how it is.”

“My house, my rules,” Chloe smiled. “I’m still angry. Perhaps if I were in a better mood, I’d be more generous.”

“You know,” Marinette began, toeing off her shoes and leaving them by the door, “considering how awful you’ve been to me, I should probably fight you on this.” She dropped her purse on the floor as well as she walked towards the foot of Chloe’s bed, leaning against one of the bed posts. “But I understand you’re socially inept and can only communicate with me through insults. So I’ll play along.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Brat.”

Marinette lifted a finger and used her other hand to start unbuttoning her shirt. “Careful. Keep talking like that to me and I won’t be so generous.” Chloe was about to bite back but then she saw a glimpse of something black under Marinette’s shirt. Marinette caught her staring and started chuckling as she finished unclasping all of the buttons. “I figured you’d invite me over eventually so I thought I’d go shopping.”

Chloe licked her lips and followed Marinette’s fingers as they traced up her stomach and up the center of her chest to grip at the edges of her shirt. “Buy anything interesting?” she asked.

“Are you intrigued?”

“Only if I get a decent strip tease out of the deal.”

“Do you not get those often?”

“Surprisingly no,” Chloe answered. “For some reason, I kinda want to savor this. Us four years ago would be having heart attacks right now.”

“And what about the you right now?” Marinette asked, slowly pulling her shirt open to reveal a beautiful black plunge bra with white pearls sewn into the center. She pushed her chest out as she slowly removed one of her arms from the sleeve. “Still think I’m a brat?”

“Definitely,” Chloe breathed out. “But you’re a sexy brat.”

Marinette batted her lashes. “Oh my, my heart’s all aflutter.” She carefully slipped out her other arm and let her shirt hang on her wrist for a few seconds before letting it float down to the ground. “Next you’ll be telling me you actually like me.”

Chloe jutted her chin forward. “Skirt next.” She laughed when Marinette rolled her eyes in response and turned her back to her. “And you know I never _hated_ you, right? Well. At least not since lycée started. More like it was just funny to push your buttons and see you get so huffy about it.”

Marinette bent over and shimmied out of her skirt, making Chloe sigh out at the sight of her itty bitty black thong and the fullness of her ass. “I’ll concede that to you. Getting slotted into different bac tracks was, dare I say, almost disappointing. Alya’s not as fun to mess with.”

“And Sabrina never argues back,” Chloe countered. “I guess this means we were made for each other.”

“My oh my, that almost sounded like a confession,” Marinette said, turning back around and resting her stockinged foot on the mattress of the bed. “Typically I’m a wine and dine kind of girl. But I guess the two of us are used to doing things all backwards anyway.”

Chloe watched Marinette slip a finger under the hem of her thigh high and slowly slide it down her leg and off her foot. “If it makes you feel better, we can have wine after this. And maybe I can bribe the kitchens into delivering food service this late at night. My name’s on the hotel, after all.”

Marinette slipped off her other sock in the same manner and hummed when Chloe leaned over to place kisses on her bare ankle. “You’d bribe your staff for me? You must really like me,” Marinette grinned.

“You’re very gradually growing on me,” Chloe quietly admitted, kissing up the her calf before ending on her knee. She hooked a hand around the back of her knee and tugged on Marinette’s leg as she moved back to the middle of the bed. She watched Marinette crawl across the covers, settle her hands on her shoulders, and straddle her legs comfortably over Chloe’s hips. “Look, don’t expect a love confession or anything,” she warned. “But….you’re not terrible company.”  

Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck. “I feel like that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Are you feeling okay?”

“Are _you_?” Chloe asked. “You still have to earn me fucking you.”

“Would you relax?” Marinette complained, reaching down to undo the sash to Chloe’s robe and part open the folds. “I can’t enjoy you being pleasant for more than five seconds before you start opening your mouth and being annoying again?”

“Oh bite me,” Chloe muttered. “I’m a delight.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yeah, when you’re not playing playground games and tugging on my pigtails instead of actually telling me how you feel. Now shut up and let me do my work, huh?”

Chloe smiled into their kiss when Marinette finally leaned forward to end the conversation, shivering when she felt Marinette drag her nails up her stomach, over her breasts, and down her arms so that she could push her robe off her shoulders. The moment the offending fabric was gone, Marinette was smoothing her hands across the skin of Chloe’s back and Chloe was digging her nails into the flesh of Marinette’s hips, loving how they languidly rolled forward to grind against her. It pulled a slow hum from Chloe’s throat that Marinette eagerly swallowed as she kept their kiss slow and hot, a far cry away from the almost frantic coupling that happened in school a few days ago that left Chloe feeling like she couldn’t breathe.

Marinette dropped her full weight on Chloe’s lap, wrapped her legs around her waist, and pulled them to the side so that they fell to the mattress in a fit of giggles and Chloe was hovering over her and pressing the entire length of her body against her. Marinette’s hands were already moving to undo the clasp of Chloe’s bra, and Chloe was already leaving kisses and muttering praises against Marinette’s neck as she let the garment drop onto the floor next to the bed. She briefly laced her fingers with Chloe’s before moving them above her head and tapping them against the headboard. Chloe got the hint and braced her hands on top of the board while Marinette smirked, moved down her body, and started circling her tongue around one of Chloe’s nipples before sucking it into her mouth.

“ _Oh_ , C-Christ what are you doing?” Choe asked, hiding her face in the flesh of her upper arm and whimpering while Marinette’s mouth kept busy lavishing attention where it could reach.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll see,” Marinette answered. Her hands were making their way south and cupping the swell of her ass while she moved to kiss along her other breast. Chloe was trying her best to arch her chest against Marinette’s face to keep her there longer, but Marinette started shimmying further down the mattress again, this time shoving Chloe’s hips up further until she was straddling Marinette’s face. Her thumbs were gently caressing her skin while she placed opened mouthed kisses against Chloe’s underwear and gently dragged her tongue against the top of her folds.

The feel of Marinette’s tongue probing her entrance through her underwear but not being able to go in was the most delicious and frustrating sensation, and Chloe laughed along to the pleasure that was mounting as she struggled against the desire to sit down and grind against Marinette’s mouth to give her the hint that she wanted her mouth closer. But Marinette was smirking and gripping her thighs so that she could keep them in place while she lavished attention against the fabric, purposefully not giving Chloe what she wanted and moaning against her sex.

Because Marinette was a ridiculous tease, she look a long time coaxing Chloe into an arousal that practically left her aching, resting her forehead on the headboard, and pleading with Marinette to hurry up and take her underwear off already. The begging was probably what Marinette was waiting for, because the moment Chloe felt herself start babbling, Marinette decided to take pity on her and undo the ribbons at her hips. “You can’t suffocate me now,” Marinette warned. “Keep your hips up and don’t sit down further than I tell you, okay?”

“Mmm, are you actually going to let me come this time?” Chloe hummed, reaching down to cup Marinette’s cheek and rub her thumb along her bottom lip. “Or are you going to fucking edge me and then run away?”

Marinette snorted and pulled Chloe’s underwear away before discarding it on the pillow next to her. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. Just do what I say, and you’ll be happy, okay?” She gave Chloe a wink before closing her eyes and dragging a tongue through her folds.

Now as often as Chloe had gotten eaten out in the past, she didn’t think she’d ever had the pleasure of being able to indulge in it while straddling another girl’s face. Chloe usually let other girls do that so she could relish in what little control and composure she demanded in bed so that the people she slept with knew she was experienced and knew she was serious. She never bothered to ask for someone to finish her off like this and no one had ever offered. But here Marinette was happily settling herself between her thighs lapping up at her arousal like she was a cat licking up cream, and Chloe was two seconds away from melting just from that. And as annoying as this was to admit, Marinette had that sort of personality that made her a freaking natural at everything she approached. Figures that would extend to sex, because every time she swirled her tongue around her entrance and gently pressed against it without completely going in, Chloe felt like she wanted to die. It made her whole body seize up with shivers, and despite Marinette’s warnings about keeping still, she couldn’t help but rock her hips gently to the rhythm of Marinette’s touches.

She kept her movements slow and careful — never staying in one place too long and going through a noticeable effort to let her tongue travel across every inch of her so she could taste every last bit of her. But all of the teasing was making Chloe curse her life away above her, and Marinette must have decided to take pity on her. She spread Chloe’s legs wider, pressed her down so she was literally sitting on Marinette’s mouth, and closed her lips around Chloe’s clit before gently sucking on it,  making Chloe hiss out a curse and reach down to grab at Marinette’s hair.

Marinette’s nose was brushing against her pubic hair and occasionally inhaling so that she could get some oxygen seeing as how her mouth was completely indisposed, and damn it all if that sight wasn’t the single most erotic thing Chloe had ever seen. Marinette’s enthusiasm doubled, and suddenly it was clear that she was practically devouring her, mashing her tongue against Chloe’s clit and moving it in circles before licking down and pushing her tongue inside of her as deep as it would go, curling it upwards until Chloe was crying out and murmuring nonsense mixed in with broken pieces of Marinette’s name.

She paused for a moment to lick Chloe’s wetness off her lips and tap her thigh to get Chloe to look down at her. Marinette tapped her eyes before slipping two fingers into her and grinning madly when Chloe’s loud moan tapered off into hushed little mewls. “Keep looking at me, okay?” Marinette asked hoarsely. Chloe nodded and almost felt her entire body melt when Marinette’s lidded eyes closed over her clit again, her expression hungry and eager, while her fingers started pumping in and out of her.

Looking at Marinette work her mouth furiously against her out was far too much, and Chloe knew that she was going to remember her face every single time she ducked under the covers at night to finger herself before she fell asleep. It was the last way she had ever expected Marinette to look at her and it was so goddamn depraved and erotic that it didn’t even take more than half a minute more for Chloe to reach a hand up to cover her mouth and hold back her moans that were getting higher and louder. But Marinette managed to reach her free hand up and yank down Chloe’s arm just in time for Chloe to scream out at the peak of her orgasm, unable to stop herself from grinding mercilessly on Marinette’s face. Marinette laughed against her and let her do it, keeping her tongue still and flat so that Chloe could move against it until she was completely spent.

Chloe kept resting against the headboard and trying to catch her breath while Marinette plucked tissues from the bedside table and wiped her face. “You are awfully loud when you come,” she commented.

Chloe giggled breathlessly and combed her hair back away from her face. “Shut up,” was all she could manage to say back at her.

Marinette started undoing the clasp at the front of her bra so that she could slip it off. “So is it safe for me to assume that I’ve earned a proper fucking yet? Or are you going to be greedy about it?”

Chloe watched intently as Marinette’s hand disappeared into her thong to slowly rub at the ache that had built while she was eating her out. “You want me to fuck you?” she asked.

“It’d be nice,” Marinette said. “I’m kind of dying over here….” She hummed out quietly when she started fingering herself, as if she were too impatient for Chloe’s answer. But based on how fucking _incredible_ Marinette was and based on the fact that Marinette had already made her come a grand total of three times so far, Chloe figured that she could probably pull out the big guns without scaring Marinette away.

“Would you be willing to wait for a second?” Chloe asked, getting up from the bed the moment she was sure her legs were working again. “By all means, continue to….make yourself at home.”

Marinette laid out on the bed on her back and kept lazily masturbating so as not to lose her arousal. “Will do. But what are you going to go do?”

Chloe backed up into her closer on the other side of the room and held a finger up to her lips. “Just relax. I’ll be back in a sec.”

She closed the closet door halfway, stood up on one of her piles of shoeboxes, and reached around on the top shelf for a black box that she hadn’t bothered to pull out in a very long time. This was usually something she reserved for people she had been hooking up with for a long time since it was a pretty daunting thing to present on a first date — or first fuck as it were. But if they were being technical about things, Marinette and Chloe had known each other for years, and hopefully Marinette wouldn’t protest too much.

Chloe removed the contents and held them behind her back as she came back out of the closet and stood by the edge of the bed right above where Marinette’s head was. She cleared her throat to let loose the nerves before speaking. “So, keep in mind, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. _But_ I thought that this would do well for a very enthusiastic thank you. And….I guess….sorry for being a bit of a bitch to you. Or whatever.”

“A bit?” Marinette joked, rolling onto her stomach. “Selling yourself a little short there, aren’t you?”

“Do you want the surprise or not?”

“Sorry, sorry,” she amended. “What’s the surprise?”

Chloe took a huge breath, and finally revealed the harness and silicone dildo she was holding behind her back, watching Marinette’s eyes widen in interest as she leaned up on her elbows. “Again, we totally don’t have to. I’d be happy to do something else, but I thought it might be fun.”

“Holy shit, I think I’m in love with you,” Marinette muttered absently.

“Is that a yes?” Chloe snorted.

“It’s a _hell_ yes,” Marinette agreed, lacing her hands on the back of Chloe’s neck and pulled her back down onto the bed for another kiss. “I hope you know how to work that thing.”

Chloe scowled and smacked Marinette on the outside of her thigh, smirking when she yelped and laughed at the petty joke. “Don’t insult my skills,” Chloe warned, slowly peeling Marinette’s underwear down her hips and sliding it off of her legs. She spread it out between her fingers for a moment and lifted her eyebrows at how drenched they were. “By the looks of it, you’ll take anything you can get at the moment.” She nudged her hand in between Marinette’s legs and softly circled her thumb around her clit, watching Marinette sink into the comforter and gasp in pleasure. “Keep touching yourself while I get ready.”

Marinette followed instructions, lazily slipping a finger in and out of her before dipping it back and spreading the wetness over her folds. “Don’t take too long, I’m _really_ really tempted to just finish myself off.”

Chloe stood on the bed and started stepping into the harness. She adjusted the leather straps that criss-crossed along her hips and yanked on the buckles that kept it fitted snugly against her. “You do that, and you can forget me touching you. Besides, I only ever heard you touch yourself over the phone. Quite another thing to see it.”

Marinette spread her legs apart wider and made a show of fingering herself and rubbing at her clit at the same time, turning her head into the mattress and groaning at the feeling. Chloe stopped for a moment just to watch Marinette’s entire body roll in rhythm with her thrusting and appreciate it for how damn gorgeous it was. She knew right then and there that this was not the last time they were going to be doing this. To think that they’d been dancing circles around each other for so many years when this was a possibility for the two of them. She took her sweet time fitting the dildo into the harness and waited until Marinette looked like she was about to make herself come before Chloe pulled her hands away and brought them to lay above Marinette’s head. Chloe sat back on her heels, hooked her hands underneath Marinette’s thighs and pulled her closer. She took one of Marinette’s ankles and slung it over her shoulder so that she was perfectly opened up for her.

Chloe grabbed the base of the dildo and traced the head of it around Marinette’s outer lips, making the circles smaller and smaller until she was tracing the outside of her opening without pushing in. “Seriously,” Chloe muttered. “If you need me to stop just say something.”

Marinette nodded and pushed her hips up insistently. “Don’t worry. I’m more than fine right now.”

“Yeah. Right _now_ ,” Chloe snickered, lining up the head of the dildo right against Marinette’s entrance, and slowly easing herself inside.

Chloe bit her lip as she watched Marinette’s mouth fall into an ‘o’ and whimper when she pushed the first inch inside of her. She thrusted shallowly to test Marinette’s tightness and earned a satisfied groan for her efforts. She kept up the slow pace until she was fully seated inside of her, reaching down to carefully rub Marinette’s clit and help her adjust to the girth. She kept her thrusts short and careful, only coming out a couple of inches before slowly easing back in and letting Marinette loosen up. But Marinette only had patience for the timid pace for a short while before she was hooking a leg around Chloe and pressing her flush against her, making her thrust in hard and deep and leaving Marinette to whine in satisfaction. Chloe blinked down at the challenge in Marinette’s eyes before smirking, grabbing Marinette’s hips, and carefully pulling out until only an inch of the dildo was inside of her. She pressed a kiss to Marinette’s ankle before snapping her hips forward and thrusting all the way back in, watching Marinette bow her back off the bed and shout towards the ceiling.

“ _Fucking_ hell, Chlo,” Marinette mumbled, gripping the pillow above her head and baring her neck. Chloe’s eyes fluttered shut at the noises she was making, and suddenly her eagerness to hear more had her moving her hips in a steady pace that filled the room with the sounds of their skin slapping together and every moan, hiss, curse, and sigh getting pushed out of Marinette’s body with each thrust. And then, out of nowhere, it seemed as if the longer Chloe let her eyes rake over her body, the more she found about Marinette to love — like the way her chest was working hard to pull air into her lungs, the way Marinette wouldn’t stop nibbling at her lips, the way her breasts bobbed everytime Chloe pushed back inside of her, and the way her dark hair looked so beautiful splayed out on her white sheets.

Chloe couldn’t help herself. She kept her hips moving but leaned over Marinette so that she could pull her into another kiss. Marinette kissed her back, all biting lips and eager tongue and keens disappearing into Chloe’s mouth. Her legs were wrapped around Chloe’s waist and Chloe was pushing Marinette’s hair out of her face so she could rest her forehead against hers and watch her face as her moans started getting more desperate. “God, I could watch you like this all day.”

Marinette grabbed her cheeks and started pressing kisses to the corner of her lips and down the line of her jaw. “Touch me, please,” she pleaded against her skin.

Chloe sucked on the tip of her thumb and brought it down between them, circling Marinette’s clit and kissing along the shell of her ear. “You liked it that time I talked to you like this, right?” she asked her, keeping her voice low and breathy. Marinette hummed loudly in approval, gripping the hair on the back of Chloe’s head and turning her head against Chloe’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you come this time,” Chloe promised, sucking on Marinette’s earlobe and laughing when Marinette cursed loudly and started begging Chloe to move faster and push harder. Once Chloe’s thighs were burning and her wrist started aching, Marinette’s entire body went still as she grew silent for a few precious seconds. Then suddenly, everything let loose as she shouted, sobbed, and groaned through her orgasm, gripping Chloe’s hair tight enough to sting and letting her entire body convulse and move with the force of her pleasure. Chloe kept thrusting and working her fingers until Marinette was laughing in relief and collapsing onto the bed in a sweaty, sated heap.

Chloe waited until Marinette caught her breath before pulling out and pulling the buckles to the harness loose so that she could stand and slip out of them. Marinette’s arm was thrown over her eyes and Chloe couldn’t help but roll her eyes fondly at the sight. She reached for the wipes she kept by her bed and started to clean off the toy while she poked Marinette in the shoulder with her foot. “Are you alive?”

Marinette swallowed and wet her parched throat. “You….you gotta give me a second,” she said lamely. “Everything is like _woah_.”

“Eloquent,” Chloe teased. “I guess that means I did a good job?”

“Are you crazy, you can do that to me anytime you want.”

Chloe climbed back into bed with Marinette and settled in between her legs so that her chin was resting on her stomach. “You mean that?”

Marinette stared down at Chloe and played with the ends of her hair that were fanning out against her waist. “Why not? I had fun. Besides, I think this is good for releasing tension. The two of us sound like we need that.”

Chloe laughed, drumming her fingers against Marinette’s ribcage. “I wouldn’t mind that. You know where I live, I know where you live, I’ve got a box full of other toys we could try — ”

“Boy, when you have sex, you really commit. Expensive lingerie _and_ toys? It’s not a pageant.”

“This coming from the girl who confessed to me the minute I pulled a strap-on out.”

Marinette crossed her arms. “Things said in the heat of passion don’t count.”

They both dissolved into delighted laughter as they stayed tangled up with each other and lounging on Chloe’s bed, forgetting the late hour and the ache in their muscles. “Still want that wine?”

Marinette sat up and kissed Chloe on the forehead. “And the food. And maybe one more round. Or two.”

“You planning on staying over or something?” Chloe smirked.

“Might as well. Not like I can walk all the way home after that thanks to you.”

“I guess you’ve earned your keep.”

Marinette gently tapped her across her nose. “You’re damn right I did. The least you can do is pamper me afterwards. It’s only polite.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Chloe smiled, delighted at their banter which lacked the heat that it usually did, and decided that she could definitely find herself getting used to this.


End file.
